No Matter What
by TCGeek
Summary: Despite having their lives constantly turned upside down, there was one thing that never changed for the famous surgical duo... and that is that they would always be there to love each other, no matter what. DerekxAngie mess of fluff.


**Trying to beat writer's block (and failing miserably), I honked this one out in about a half hour. It's not the best, but it's short and sweet and dear Lord I'm dying for fluff so I couldn't help myself...**

**Enjoy! :)**

* * *

It's a great talent of human beings to be able to converse about anything freely while something completely different is on their mind, and Angie Thompson had that technique down to an art from as early as she could remember.

Now was just another display of that, as she was speaking with Adel about the young boy from his town, whose life Derek Stiles had saved the day before with the use of his extraordinary talent.

But as it usually went while discussing something else, Angie had her mind in the clouds, thinking of one man in particular – worrying about him as she usually did…

"_I wonder if he's okay..."_

"Hm, Dr. Stiles sure is late. It's time to open the clinic…"

Adel's words caught Angie's ear and caused her to snap out of her daydream, as hearing Derek's name usually did. Her and Adel were standing outside of the African clinic she and Derek had called home for a small while, waiting for the aforementioned surgeon to make his way to open the facility in the early morning. Suddenly she gave her full attention to Adel, turning towards him slowly.

"He hasn't used the Healing Touch in a long time… I wonder if it made him tired." she mused, trying to make small-talk even though she already knew the answer to that question without a doubt in her mind.

And besides…

…it was another question that was _really _the source of her distress…

--

"_He's stable now..."_

_Angie turned toward Adel while scratching the last of Kafi's chart notes on her clipboard and leaving it in his hands. "Come and get me if anything happens – I'll be in my tent doing charts for the rest of the night."_

"_So, I shouldn't bother Dr. Stiles...?" Adel asked hesitantly, to which the nurse promptly shook her head._

"_No... come get me instead and I'll try to do as much as I can without bothering him. Der—Dr. Stiles needs his rest tonight..."_

_Adel nodded and he and the nurse parted ways for a final time that night._

_Boots shuffling against the dirt walkway back to her tent, Angie's arms swung gently by her sides as she walked down the path, steps slowing as she eventually stopped and looked to her right – Derek's tent was just a few steps away from where she stood._

_It was on the way to hers so it was only natural to pass it – but was it really necessary to stop and think like she was?_

_She eventually decided that the answer to that was yes, as being his faithful right hand made her more apt to worry about him, especially due to the fact that he hadn't used his power in a long time, and that he was seemingly always doing things prone to make her concerned for him. _

_Noticing that he hadn't even bothered to close his tent all the way, Angie walked forward to do it for him as she recalled in her mind the sight of Derek all but stumbling out of the operating room and back to his tent as fast as he could, knowing that he probably barely got to bed before passing out. As she reached the opening in the material she was surprised when instead of closing it like she had planned, she gently crouched down and stepped inside, unable to stop herself from checking on him as she always did._

_Who was she to break tradition?_

_Standing fully upright Angie let a soft smile grace her lips as she stared on at him, fingertips coming to rest over her lips gently as she stifled a loving giggle. On his back with his head gently leaning to the left, both of Derek's hands rested gently on his chest and stomach respectively, his legs shoulder width apart and his right one slightly bent and turned in toward his left. The setting African sun poured gently in the small window just above Derek's head and cast golden rays all over his body, highlighting his skin and accentuating the strong features of his face as he slept, completely unaware of who was watching him. She giggled again as she realized he hadn't even managed to fix himself up before falling asleep, something that made her sad, as even though he likely didn't care, it was interfering with the night of rest he more than deserved. So, having learned his bedtime routine to a T through all the times she had seen it when they had stayed together over the years, Angie took a gentle step forward and started doing it for him, a small smile on her face all the while._

"_After all this time, you still make me worry about you just like the first time I did you ever passed out in front of me..." she whispered, her hands reaching forward and pulling off his right shoe, and then his left. Gently placing them both on the ground she also pulled off his socks, knowing that he absolutely hated sleeping in them, though he failed to ever explain why._

_Angie took a seat on the edge of the bed next to him and turned toward him, gently reaching forward and removing his name badge from its place clipped on his pocket._

"_You scared me to death then and you still scare me to death now... but it's gotten worse over the years because of the fact that we've gotten so close – you're... my best friend, and it kills me to watch you do this to yourself, even if it is for a good cause..."_

_With some careful maneuvering Angie was able to unwind the stethoscope from around his neck, without so much as a stir from him. She placed it and his name badge on the table next to his bed, eyes never leaving his peaceful, sleeping face._

"_I just wish sometimes, that you would take some time to make yourself happy... you've given yourself so much to your patients, that sometimes I wonder if there's anything left for you to have... I know that helping people makes you happy, but there's got to be something out there that makes you keep going – something that makes you genuinely happy outside of surgery..."_

_With a delicate touch, Angie picked up his left wrist and gently unclipped the watch from it, sliding it off his hand and placing it back on his stomach, her thumb gently tracing the glass as she stared on at it – it was the watch she had seen him wear every day since the day she had given it to him. A reminiscent smile crossed her face as she placed it on the table, turning away for just a second before her smile dropped, eyes back on his face again as a more serious tone graced her expression._

_This was the last piece – the glasses that always adorned his face. She reached forward and very softly slid them off of his nose, folding the arms in towards each other and looking over them as well, as she reached her hand out and placed them in the pile of things she had already removed. The first time she had seen him without them he looked like a completely different person, but now days she knew that no matter what he did to his appearance – glasses, no glasses, short hair, long hair, anything – that he was still her doctor... her Derek._

_In a move she knew was most likely completely stupid, Angie leaned her head forward and placed her ear to his chest, her face just centimeters away from the hand that rested on himself. She closed her eyes and inhaled gently as steady beats resonated in her eardrum, reminding her that the man she had not so regrettably fallen in love with was still alive - here with her another day.  
_

_Depression set in as her hand reached up and rested over his gently, giving it the softest of squeezes as not to stir him as best as she could... the only thing that could put a break in this feeling was remembering that he wasn't hers, until she opened her eyes and looked up to see his peaceful face, eyes closed without a care in the world._

_What really mattered was the fact that no matter how, he was in her life – and as he had told her many times, he wasn't going anywhere._

"_No matter how many times I may yell, get short, or take my frustrations out on you... know that you mean the world to me – that I'm a better person for having known you, Derek... And no matter what – I just want you to be happy."_

_Rubbing over his hand gently once and knowing that it wouldn't rouse him for the fact that even when sleeping regularly he slept like a rock, Angie lifted her head reluctantly, tearing herself from the warmth and comfort of being next to him in favor of letting him have his peaceful night of sleep._

"_Sweet dreams, Derek..." she whispered, a tremble in her lower lip that only ceased when she pressed her lips against his cheek very softly. "...and thank you for letting me stay by your side."_

_Angie gently traced her thumb over the place she had just kissed and stood up, turning immediately back to professional as she pulled a thin sheet over him and with one last glance, left the room._

_--_

"_I wonder if he heard..."_

The question now plaguing Angie's mind made her sick to her stomach, especially when she saw Adel's face light up to something behind her. She turned around quickly and her heart skipped a beat when she saw Derek coming her way, his slightly sleepy and serious stare turning into a gentle smile when they locked eyes.

"Good morning, Angie…" he said, pausing to let it sink in, a chill sweeping through her at the casual mention of her name on his lips. "…Adel."

Getting straight down to business, Derek spoke of Caduceus's recall of the two of them and a recommendation for the young doctor, who seemed unsure and asked for more time to think on it. Reaching into his pocket Derek pulled the keys to the clinic from it and tossed them to Adel, who looked at him confused.

"Go ahead and open up Adel, I forgot something important that I have to take care of before I start today."

"Yes, sir!" Adel chirped, walking away immediately. Angie and Derek shared a lingering glance as she smiled the smile he loved so much, before turning around to follow the young doctor. Adel was already into the clinic by that time and before Angie could take more than three steps, a strong hand grasped her wrist and gently spun her around, her stomach now in knots as they started yet another deeper than usual gaze.

But as he gently let her go and stepped toward her, Derek's expression faded into nothing but gratitude and love, causing her to become confused. He came closer and reached forward, placing both of his hands on her hips gently in a way that he never had before, his eyes looking down into hers.

Suddenly but with all the gentleness in the world, Derek slid his hands around to her back and lifted her into a tight hug, one hand on her back and the other swept through her hair, holding her tightly to him as his face pressed in between her neck and shoulder. His eyes closed but hers widened, surprised by the unusual touch though she didn't mind one bit. Eventually she sank into him, burying her face in his shoulder and taking in a shuttering breath – something about him holding her that way was what she had needed to chase every bad feeling away, replacing it immediately with feelings of love and respect for the man in her arms.

Angie could feel his face pull itself away from her and his breath tickled her ear gently, casting words that made her feel completely at ease.

"Thank you, Angie… for always being there to take care of me, no matter what…" he whispered gently, squeezing her tighter before he reluctantly lowered her down to the ground and stepped away, the faintest of blushes on his cheeks.

She looked at the ground. "It was nothing…" she said, before her chin was gently lifted up and his now serious eyes locked with hers.

"No…" he said sternly. "It wasn't nothing – it was everything to me, and I hope you know that… I hope you know how even though I may not be able to tell you all the time, I appreciate each and every single thing you do for me, no matter how big or little… You're my best friend, my rock, and the most important person in my life, Angie… always have been, always will be."

She blushed again and looked away, broad smile on her lips now as she nodded in understanding.

Derek gently rubbed her arm and sent her another smile before he went to walk away, turning around towards her before he could get very far.

"Oh, I almost forgot…" he said with more of a playful smile now, piquing her curiosity.

"What's that?"

He smiled warmly again, sticking his hands in his pockets. "It's you."

She grew confused. "What do you mean, it's me?"

Derek looked down and gently kicked his shoe across the dirt underneath him, a blush sweeping his cheeks.

"You asked if there was something that kept me going every day – something that's my source of happiness…" he began with a nervous smile, beginning to walk backwards slowly. When he saw that it clicked in her brain and a huge smile and sheepish giggle overtook her, a hand coming to rest over her chest as he watched her slightly tear up even from where he was standing, Derek just winked at her and sent a genuinely loving smile her way, taking all the time he could to enjoy the small moment they were wrapped up in – made possible by a small gesture to let her know that she was the only one in his heart.

But when her eyes narrowed and she realized it was because he had been awake through the moment she had shared with him the night before, he began to laugh and took off running, the woman he loved now hot on his heels and ready for revenge.

Even though it looked ruined by her embarrassment, that was a moment Angie would remember until the day she married that man… that whether he was holding her in his arms or she was getting ready to whale on him, they would always be there to love each other…

No matter what.


End file.
